legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Tal der Verdammnis (Episode)
Das Tal der Verdammnis (original Perdition '') ist die zehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Richard ist im Tal der Verdammnis gefangen, wo seine größten Ängste durch Magie zum Leben erweckt werden. Er wird von verstörenden Visionen gequält und muss Entscheidungen treffen, die seinen Sinn für Recht und Unrecht auf die Probe stellen. Die Herausforderungen treiben Richard bis zum Abgrund des Todes. Schwester Nicci plant unterdessen, Kahlan zu töten. Cara hat mit persönlichen Problemen zu kämpfen: Ihre Gefühle für Leo werden immer stärker … (Text: ProSieben) Handlung '''Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht!' Spoiler zeigen Richard erwacht im Palast der Propheten in seiner Kammer. Er wird von Schwester Verna geweckt, ihn erwartet Besuch. Es ist Kahlan, die während seiner Zaubererausbildung Unglaubliches durchmachen musste. Sie stellt ihm Sonja ihre Tochter und Phillip ihren Mann, den aktuellen Sucher vor. Er erfährt, dass der Stein der Tränen zerstört ist und es nur noch wenige Überlebende auf der ganzen Welt gibt. Kahlan wurden von den Schwestern der Finsternis ihre Konfessorkräfte geraubt, daher ist sie nur noch eine Frau. Phillip ihr Mann ist nicht gewandelt. Plötzlich wird der Palast von Banelings angegriffen. Das Portal ist schon gefallen, als Richard in den Kampf eingreift. Erst durch eine Verletzung fängt er an, seine wahre Macht das Zaubererfeuer zu nutzen. Schnell ist der Angriff abgewehrt. Plötzlich wandelt sich das Bild, Richard wandert mit den Worten seiner Ermutigungsrede für die Überlebenden durch eine Sandwüste. Die Prälatin und Schwester Verna beobachten ihn vom Rand der Wüste und wir erfahren, dass es das Tal der Verdammnis ist. Sein Tod ist vorherbestimmt, es ist die Hand der Schöpferin, die Richard in diese magische Ödnis führte, als er aus dem Palast floh. Die beiden Schwestern des Lichts kehren zurück in ihre Heimstatt, um Schwester Nicci zu verhören. Diese hat sich als eine Schwester der Finsternis erwiesen und konnte nur durch einen Hinweis Richards in Gewahrsam gebracht werden. Die Prälatin foltert Nicci mit ihren magischen Kräften, doch Nicci vertraut darauf, dass die Prälatin sie lebend braucht um Richards Han wieder auf Richard übertragen zu können. Diesen Irrtum klärt die Prälatin schnell auf. Die vier Helden sind nun durch des magischen Kompass Hilfe unterwegs um Richard zu finden. Sicher leitet er sie durch die dichten Nebel und Bänne in die Alte Welt. Später werden sie durch ein Gewitter in einer Höhle festgehalten. Cara kann ihre Gefühle für Leo nicht mehr im Zaum halten und es gibt etwas abseits eine heiße Liebesnacht. Am nächsten Morgen, als Leo ihr eine Blume schenkt, ist sie völlig außer sich. Sie ist immer noch nicht in der Lage zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen, da es einer Mord-Sith nicht würdig ist. Die Prälatin besteht darauf von Nicci die Namen der anderen Schwestern der Finsternis zu bekommen. Völlig unerwartet gibt Nicci die Namen heraus, da sie sich nun sicher ist, dass jene bereits im Verborgenen ihr Werk des Hüters vollbringen. Im Wald sehen wir die acht Genannten wie sie in einem Ritual eine Spinne bezaubern. Am Ende wird sie von Schwester Greta ausgesandt und kommt zu Nicci, die inzwischen allein in ihrem Gefängnis ist. Die Spinne krabbelt zielgerichtet zum Rada`Han und sprengt es auf. Dann befreit sich Nicci aus ihren anderen Banden und verlässt den Palast direkt durch die Wand. Als sie bei ihren Schwestern ankommt, erfährt sie von der neuen Prophezeiung und ist hoch erfreut, da es ihre Pläne deutlich vereinfacht. Richard wird unterdessen weiter von seinen Visionen gequält. Die letzten Überlebenden im Palast der Propheten werden durch einen Trick zu Opfern einer Banelingarmee. Er ist der Einzige der am Ende überlebt. Dann muss er auch noch den Hohn und Spott seines Bruders Darken Rahl ertragen. Die vier Gefährten kommen inzwischen wohlbehalten im Palast der Propheten an und werden als Erstes von der Prälatin belogen. Schwester Verna kann nur fassungslos staunen, es steht ihr nicht zu die Prälatin in der Öffentlichkeit zu kritisieren. Die Prälatin will die Mutter Konfessor festhalten, damit der Hüter keinen Erfolg hat. Das Leben Richards ist ihr völlig egal. Sie versiegelt den Palast. Kahlan wird langsam ungeduldig, dass Richard immer noch nicht erscheint. Als Schwester Dulcinia etwas zu Essen bringt, wird jene gezwungen sie alle zur Prälatin zu führen um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Das Treffen findet in der Halle der Prophezeiungen statt. Zedd kann natürlich die neue Prophezeiung lesen und so den Inhalt bestätigen, doch der nun entstehende Machtkampf zwischen ihm und der Prälatin steht im Patt, bis Verna eingreift und sich auf die Seite der Gefährten stellt. Sie liebt die Wahrheit mehr als die Hinterlist und den Verrat. Sie konfrontiert die Prälatin mit deren Eigennutz, deren Stolz und es kommt heraus, dass sie ihren Willen mit dem der Schöpferin gleichsetzt. Am Ende gibt die Prälatin auf und entsiegelt den Palast. Verna führt die Gruppe an den Rand des Tales der Verdammnis. Richard kämpft immer noch mit seinen Angstvisionen. Wir sehen wie Nicci über ein Reisebuch eine Nachricht aus dem Palast erhält, es müssen also noch mehr Schwestern der Finsternis ihr Werk heimlich fortsetzen. Nicci und ihre acht Schwestern machen sich auf zum Tal der Verdammnis. Sie kommen gerade an, als Zedd sich anschickt Richard aus dem Tal heraus zu holen. Leo kann im letzten Augenblick mit seinem Warnruf den Tod von Kahlan verhindern. Ein Dacra Niccis verfehlt das Ziel. Es kommt zu einem Kampf der ungleicher nicht sein könnte. Zedds Zaubererfeuer kann Nicci problemlos blocken und Zedd mit einem Lichtblitz vorübergehend ausschalten. Ihr zweites Dacra kann Cara jedoch mittels ihrer Mord-Sith-Magie zurückschleudern, zwar weicht Nicci aus, aber eine andere Gegnerin wird tödlich getroffen. Einige finstere Schwestern sind in den Nahkampf übergegangen, um die Gefährten zu trennen, doch ihren Kampferfahrungen haben die Schwestern nicht viel entgegen zu setzen. Niccis Han hat sich wieder erholt, ein weiterer Lichtblitz wird gegen Kahlan geschleudert. Diesmal ist es Leo der sich der Magie in den Weg wirft. Seine ungenügenden Erfahrungen mit dem Schwert der Wahrheit, werden ihm zum Verhängnis. Er opfert sich, statt das Schwert zum Blocken zu benutzen. Jetzt sind nur noch Verna und Cara übrig um Kahlan zu schützen. Nicci hat noch zwei Schwestern in Reserve. Diese stürmen vor um Kahlans Deckung zu öffnen. Richard begegnet Kahlan, die ihm aus einem Riss im Schleier entgegen kommt. Diese letzte Angstvision ist eine falsche Kahlan die ihn einlädt in den Tod zu gehen, damit sie vereint sein können. Als er diese Lüge entlarvt besiegt er die Magie im Tal und kommt wieder zu sich. Er geht instinktiv dem Kampfeslärm entgegen und kommt gerade rechtzeitig um das Schwert der Wahrheit zu ergreifen. Voller Eifer stürmt er den beiden finsteren Schwestern entgegen und einige Schwertstreiche später sind sie nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Nicci greift ihn mit ihrem gesamten Han in Form eines Lichtblitzes an, doch er nutzt das Schwert der Wahrheit zum Blocken. Zedd der sich inzwischen langsam erholt und mühsam auf die Beine kommt, bündelt sein Han in einem Zaubererfeuer als sie sich so auf Richard fokussiert, dass eine Abwehr unmöglich ist. Sie wird einfach umgeblasen, trotzdem kann sie sich noch einmal brennend aufrichten. Ihren Fokus will sie nun auf Zedd richten, jedoch ihr Han hat sich noch nicht wieder erholt, sie wird ohne Widerstand Opfer seines zweiten Feuerstrahls und verpufft in einer einzigen Feuerwolke. Überglücklich liegen sich Richard und Kahlan in den Armen, während für Cara nur die Trauer um Leo bleibt, denn es ist unmöglich ihn mit dem Atem des Lebens zurück zu holen, da sein Körper völlig verbrannt ist. Am nahegelegenen Seeufer wird seine Feuerbestattung zelebriert, dabei verabschiedet sich Cara mit der Blume die sie von ihm erhielt und den Worten: “Leo, Du bist mir wichtig.“ Danach legt sie selbst das Feuer an die Stätte. Sie geht dann schnell wieder zur Tagesordnung über und gibt Richard den magischen Kompass. Als erste verlässt sie die Stätte um nicht von ihren Gefühlen übermannt zu werden, derer sie sich schämen würde. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Schwester Nicci: Jolene Blalock Schwester Verna: Alison Bruce Leo: Matthew Le Nevez Prälatin: Elizabeth Hawthorne Schwester Greta: Hannah Banks Schwester Dulcinia: Serena Cotton Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Phillip: Brett Tucker *Sprecher: Manfred Trilling Sonia: Mila Simons Easteregg *Hier vollzieht sich ein Wechsel in der Ansprache des Schöpfers hin zur Schöpferin, also feminin wie es in der englischen Staffel ist. In den englischen Büchern ist es dagegen entweder neutral (meistens) oder maskulin gehalten. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden